He Don't Love You Like I Love You
by AxBeautifulxDisaster
Summary: Song fic Daniel Bedingfields 'He Don't Love You Like I love You' LG RR!


A/N: I have been listening to my Daniel Bedingfield cd a lot, and I fell in love with the song 'He don't love you like I love you', and know I'm making a little fic to show my love for the song. Its L/G, of course, I would be betraying my ways if I didn't make it L/G. So enjoy.  
  
ëëëëëëëëëëëëëëëëëëëëëëëëëëëëëëëëëëëëëëëëëëëëëëëëëëëëëëëëëëëëëëëëëëëëëëëëëëëë ëëëëëëëëëëë  
  
David Gordon sat in his best friends bedroom, Lizzie was standing in front of her full length mirror, putting different outfits in front of her body, trying to find the best outfit. His other best friend Miranda was telling Lizzie what looked good, and what didn't. David just sat there; trying to look like he was happy for her, but the truth was that he couldn't be more upset. Tonight was Lizzie's 3-moth anniversary with her boy friend Ethan Craft. Yes Lizzie was going out with Ethan Craft and couldn't be happier. Lizzie thought that Ethan was in love with her, but David knew he wasn't. David was in love with Lizzie, but she didn't know it. She was blinded by the fact that she was going out with Ethan Craft. But David knew the truth.  
  
~* He don't love you like I love,  
  
Don't think about you like I think about you  
  
He don't wanna have your children  
  
He don't wanna build his life around you*~  
  
David once told Lizzie that he was in love with her, but she said she didn't feel the same way. They acted like nothing ever happened, but they both new something did. They talked about it when Lizzie started dating Ethan, and David told her that he didn't have those feeling anymore, but it was a lie, he was still in love with her. After Lizzie and Ethan had been dating for about a month David went back to Lizzie and told her that he was still in love with her, Lizzie told him that they have been here before and that she didn't love him.  
  
~* Tell me I should not be feeling what I am today  
  
Tell me to silence my heart  
  
Tell me we've been here before  
  
And I will walk away from your love*~  
  
After that things got weird between the two of them. But it got better when Ethan started treating her bad, he hit her once, and Lizzie broke up with him. She cried for a whole week, David was there to comfort her, but then Ethan told her he was sorry, and that he was having a bad day and didn't mean to hit her. Lizzie, of course, couldn't see thru his phoniness, and made up with him. David got mad at that, and told Lizzie that he was lying, but she told him he was just jealous.  
  
~* For there is a wall between you and I  
  
And he hasn't been treating you right  
  
I've been watching it all  
  
I've seen you cry  
  
And I just gotta tell you tonight*~  
  
David told Lizzie she must be nuts, and then she told him that Ethan loved her. They got into a big fight. After the fight David couldn't stop thinking about her. He wanted to make up so bad, every time they passed in the hallway he felt worse. Finally David called Lizzie and made up with her. She wanted to make up as bad he did, and when they did Lizzie cancelled plans with Ethan to go do something with David. Ethan was ticked- off about that, but he got over it.  
  
~*But he don't love you like I love you  
  
Don't think about you like I think about you  
  
He don't wanna have your children  
  
He don't wanna build his life around you*~  
  
When David and Lizzie made up he told her that he was still in love with her. She told him that he was just felling protective over her, and that after awhile he would stop. He told her that he was telling the truth. She said that she didn't love him and that she loved Ethan. She said that Ethan made her feel like someone cared about her, and that he made her feel special. David told her that she was all that anyone could want, she was smart, pretty, and had a big heart.  
  
~*Tell me this love is just a feeling and will pass away  
  
Tell me your heart is a liar  
  
Tell me your not what I know you are  
  
All what a man could desire*~  
  
He went on by telling her that she cried more over Ethan then anything else, and that she never really smiled anymore, and that she needed someone who would treat her like she was the most precious treasure ever. And that he could do that and that he would give her true love, not something fake like what Ethan did. David knew that Ethan didn't know that he had the best girl in the world, and that he didn't know that treating her the way he did was making her act like herself.  
  
~* And he doesn't know  
  
Darling, what's he got  
  
But I would treasure you  
  
If your give me a change  
  
I will make you smile  
  
I will give you a love that's true*~  
  
Lizzie said that Ethan treated her with the up-most respect. David asked her if he respected her then why did he hit her. Lizzie told him what Ethan told her, which David knew was a load of crap. But he kept his cool, and told her that if that's what Ethan said, it must be true. Lizzie smiled at that, a smile that David hadn't seen in a long time. He knew that he was truly in love with this girl and that he wanted her to be his wife. But Lizzie was in love with Ethan, not him.  
  
~*But he don't love you like I love you  
  
Don't think about you like I think about you  
  
He don't wanna have your children  
  
He don't wanna build his life around you*~  
  
A week latter Lizzie and Ethan had a fight, Lizzie went to David about it. He told her that maybe Ethan and her weren't meant to be, but Lizzie couldn't believe that. David told her once again that he loved her, and she told again that she didn't love him as anything more then a friend. It was getting David frustrated, how many times would it take till realize that she loved him? They decided to take a walk, and while they where David lightly took Lizzie's hand into his own. Lizzie looked at him and said that she had a boyfriend and that she just couldn't hold his hand that it didn't look right. Lizzie told him that she was in love with Ethan and nothing would ever change that.  
  
~* So why can you not see  
  
The place in your heart that was made for me  
  
Why must you hide yourself away  
  
And why must you fight  
  
The way I'm holding your hand tonight  
  
Take a chance and give your heart to me*~  
  
David was getting tried of this, he didn't want to do something stupid and totally ruin his chances with Lizzie. He was tried of sitting his heart out on the line and never getting what he wanted, he was tried of rejection and heartbreak, but he wasn't going to give up Lizzie to such a low life creep. He knew that Lizzie was in love with him, but to afraid to admit it.  
  
~*But he don't love you like I love you  
  
Don't think about you like I think about you  
  
He don't wanna have your children  
  
He don't wanna build his life around you*~  
  
As David sat in Lizzie's room watching the girl find the perfect outfit, his heart was telling him to do something. He didn't know what, but he knew that he had to do something. David finally knew what to do; he stood up and walked over to Lizzie and Miranda. He looked at the two, and then asked them if they could sit down for a moment. They both said yes and walked over to Lizzie's bed and sat. David looked right at Lizzie and told her that he didn't think that she should go out with Ethan tonight. Lizzie asked him why not. He said he knew something was going to happen, but he didn't know what. Lizzie told him that he was insane and that she wanted him to leave, David just walked out of the room and went downstairs, he walked out of the door with saying good-bye to anyone.  
  
~* He don't love you like I love you  
  
Don't think about you like I think about you  
  
He don't wanna have your children  
  
He don't wanna build his life around you*~  
  
At 10:30 David was sitting in his room when his phone rang. He picked it up to a crieing Lizzie. She was in tears because Ethan took her to some cheap hotel. He wanted to have sex with her, but she said no. He tried raping her, but she was able to get away. She was going down to the police office to file charges. She wanted him to come with her, and he said that he would. He left to Lizzie house as soon as they hung up.  
  
~* He don't love you like I love you  
  
Don't think about you like I think about you  
  
He don't wanna have your children  
  
He don't wanna build his life around you*~  
  
When he got there they left for the police. David new there was something he had to do, and this time he knew what it was, but he was going to wait. It took along time to get done, and by 12:30 they had got done. When they dropped David off Lizzie walked to the door with him. He knew this was the time to tell her.  
  
David: Lizzie?  
  
Lizzie: Yes Gordo?  
  
He smiled at that; Lizzie was the only one aloud to call him Gordo any more.  
  
David: I love you Lizzie McGuire. I always have and always will.  
  
Lizzie looked at him and smiled.  
  
Lizzie: I love you too Gordo. It took all this for me to realize this.  
  
David leaned in and lightly kissed Lizzie on the lips. She kissed back and as they parted they where both smiling. David told her that he loved her again and she told him they same thing. They said good-bye and Lizzie went back to the car, as David went inside. As he shut the door he broke into a big smile. He walked up to his bedroom and knew that he had the best girl in the world, and that Ethan wasn't going to get of easy.  
  
-The End-  
  
A/N: How was that for my first song-fic? If you haven't herd much from Daniel Bedingfield then you really need to check him out. He has a great voice and his songs are really good! There will be no squeals to this, so don't ask. Thanks for reading it. Please review!  
  
-ME! 


End file.
